Pecados Nocturnos OneShot Kagome x InuYasha x S
by Vampirestar
Summary: Se había casado con InuYasha, pero luego de haber tenido un amante por 10 años se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de el. Un bello FanFics expresando sus sentimientos....


"Pecados Nocturnos"

Este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrió no es nada del otro mundo, es solo un pequeño relato.

"_**Pecados Nocturnos"**_

_No era una mujer que le gustara la infidelidad, pero, ya no podía a pelar a ese detalle si ella no lo era. Hace mucho tiempo que había sucumbido a los placeres que le brindaba otro hombre que no era su marido. Se apenaba al contarlo, pero, que iba a hacer, su triste realidad es que luego de diez años de ser su amante, lo amaba, y amaba a su marido.__ Estaba muy confundida pero no podía dejar a ninguno de los dos._

Su mente divagaba en estás cavilaciones, no podía trabajar muy bien, por que el estilista que tenía al frente era muy molesto.

_¿Quién era__? ¡ja! Una importante modelo de treinta y tres años, patrocinaba productos para empresas importantes. Y no era una descerebrada. Su marido era arquitecto. La empresa iba bien, era pequeña, nada ostentosa, pero con mucho trabajo y energía, había tenido mucho éxito y sus contratos iban con edificaciones de condominios, pedidos por el gobierno para ayudar a los pobres, pero bueno. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerle eso a el? Un hombre tan bello y adorable, bueno en la cama. Si tenía tantas cualidades._

Las horas pasaban y le toco ir a la zona de encuentro, para su marido ella estaba en Europa, y así era. Pero con un invitado inesperado.

Mientras colaba un poco de café, sintió, como unas suaves y grandes manos la acercaban a un cuerpo duro y firme, pudo oler su esencia tan varonil y fina. Una lengua húmeda y traviesa rozó el comienzo de su oreja para bajar al lóbulo y morderlo con sensualidad, bajando hasta su cuello donde repartió miles de besos, provocándole varios suspiros.

Sesshoumaru – susurro cuando las manos del joven la desvestían, soltándole con agilidad el nudo de la camisa, acariciando con suavidad y lujuria los pechos grandes y firmes, haciendo que estos se endurecieran, bajo a su vientre acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos sintiendo su piel suave y tersa, ella hecho su cabeza hacía atrás dejándole una hermosa vista de sus senos y cuello el lo beso y lamió mientras metía las manos en la falda de la chica, le acarició su intimidad por encima de las bragas de encaje. Pudo sentir como ella se humedecía.

_Ese era el problema, el era tan apasionado, tan el, tan, tan, no sabía explicar el deseo que el le daba._

Metió su mano entre las pequeñas pantaletas y acaricio la zona introdujo un dedo y masajeó el clítoris de la mujer haciendo que este se hinchara ante la caricia, un gemido salio de sus labios cuando el la monto encima del fregadero con las piernas abiertas hacía la pared, doblándolas un poco por lo largas era un posición bastante vergonzosa.

_Tu me haces posiciones __pecaminosas, mientras el me hace el amor con ternura, tu eres el que me lleva a la gloria con el más cruel de los pecados maritales, el me hace sentir protegida, tu eres mi amante, el es mi esposo._

La besaba en la boca con demanda y pasión mientras que con una mano le acariciaba uno de los pechos y con la otra introducía dos de sus dedos mientras que con el pulgar masajeaba el clítoris, podía oírla gemir, estaba en un éxtasis de pasión, quería oírla gritar, así que con rapidez comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de sus ser, ella gemía con ardor en su oído haciendo que su excitación aumentara. La bajo, ella tomo los dedos que estaban impregnados con su esencia los metió en su boca y se los chupo mientras que lo pegaba al fregadero se lanzó encima de el pasando sus piernas por su cintura y moviéndose contra el en un suave compás que lo desesperaba.

Estás hermosa- le susurro el mientras volvía a tomar uno de los pechos de ella.

Con agilidad ella le bajo el cierre, el le saco las pequeñas pantaletas e introdujo su pene erecto pero la punta, haciéndola sonrojar y desesperar lo quería completo, el con una lentitud agonizante fue entrando poco a poco, causándole un poco de dolor por introducir algo tan grande en un espacio tan pequeño.

Sigues siendo muy pequeño-le gruño en el oído al sentir la opresión que su cavidad le causaba, ella sonrió con superioridad y arremetió con fuerza contra el, sorprendiéndolo y complaciéndola apoyo parte de su cuerpo en la mesa y sosteniendo sus caderas comenzó a embestirla con rudeza, haciéndola gemir. Entraba con rapidez y salía con lentitud. Los gemidos pasaron a gritos por parte de ella

_**Así me gusta verte preciosa, mi hermano, nunca podrá complacerte como yo**_- pensó con molestia odiaba que el se la hubiera arrebatado, el es millonario y guapo, su hermano era un idiota arquitecto, que le iba normal, como podía ser que el tuviera para el solo a la ninfa que tenía entre sus piernas, no mucho después que ellos se casaron ella callo en sus redes, primero sintiéndose apenada y confusa, pero ella le había aclarado que lo amaba, lo odiaba.

¡¡AHHHHH!!- ambos gritaron al llegar al mas fabuloso orgasmo

Podía sentir su cuerpo palpitar su entrepierna estaba adolorida, su paquete era tan grande, maldición, y mañana tenía que regresar.

¿Te iras? – le pregunto reponiéndose el aún no salía de ella, estaba acostado casi encima suyo

¿Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunto frío viéndola a los ojos, pudo notar como ella puso los ojos en blanco y bufo molesta, odiaba demostrarle que el era importante en su vida

Mañana regreso a Japón – irguiéndose y besándolo con ¿Amor? o solo era pasión, volviendo a marcar un compás es cierto que le había confesado amarlo pero esa relación era un gran error

Tendrás que cancelarlo, por que te quedarás conmigo toda la semana preciosa – y sin dejarla objetar el la tomo y la llevo a la habitación.

_Esa semana había sido de ellos, y nadie la iba a interrumpir, su marido confiaba en ella._

_No podía ya parar el era su vicio, su pecado, su amor, su vida, no dejaría a su esposo, pero tampoco le daría hijos, InuYasha no los quería y ella tampoco, vivían felices así. Por otro lado Sesshoumaru si quería, eran tan iguales pero a la ves tan diferentes._

_Sabía muy bien que ella nunca abandonaría a ninguno de los dos. Y así fue, Sesshoumaru se caso con una linda chica llamada Rin Kamsaki, era tan juvenil, y dócil, no la había cambiado, ella le dio los hijos que ella nunca le daría, su esposo era feliz a su lado, y ella ayudándolo con una de sus cedes en América, su trabajo se había extendido y ella cuidaba de sus intereses._

_Nunca lo dejo de amar, pero tampoco a su hermano, en esa relación era mejor que los afectados no se enteraran, y a pesar de que nunca pudo casarse con Sesshoumaru, y confesarle al mundo su amor, ella no se arrepentía de haber iniciado aquello._

_Porque Pecados Nocturnos siempre sería el bar donde por primera ves ellos se fundieron._

_Miro a la venta y no estoy sola_

_Tus manos me arropan y tu corazón me toca_

_El vaivén del viento mese nuestros cabellos blancos_

_Y a pesar de estar en la flor de nuestra juventud_

_Por que la hermosa edad que hoy poseemos_

_Es solo el comienzo del fin_

_Por que el tiempo es una ilusión_

_Igual que tu amor._

Te amare por siempre.

Atentamente;

Kagome Higurashi.


End file.
